


Sway

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always did enjoy a show. And Sebastian always did enjoy pleasing his boss. So now Jim sat, poised perfectly upon a throne-like chair and gazed at his sniper, swaying his hips back and forth in a hypnotic dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Jim always did enjoy a show. And Sebastian always did enjoy pleasing his boss. So now Jim sat, poised perfectly upon a throne-like chair and gazed at his sniper, swaying his hips back and forth in a hypnotic dance. Sebastian’s hands roamed the lengths of his body, fingertips grazing the tangled crimsons slicing across his chest in teasing sweeps. Then they’d slink down, rim the hem of his trousers - causing Jim to positively squirm in his seat, plead for the performance to never end.

Jim writhed in his seat, eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep his stare glued on Sebastian’s body rocking back and forth. He continued to watch his sniper dance, watch the taller man move with such surprising grace and seductive purr. Sebastian’s mouth fell open, lips parting in a soft whimper. And then, then he sang. it started off as a low rumble, a teasing hint of curved words and then his voice raised. Jim broke out in a grin, clapping his hands excitedly.

Sebastian started to click his fingers, pacing a slow rhythm as he swept towards Jim, his lips forming a gentle ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ as he grew closer. Jim peered up at his employee, eyes wide as he encouraged him near, beckoning him with a flex of his own pale finger. The lyrics of the song, one he was sure he must have recognised, drowned out any other noise, muffled the groans flowing involuntarily from his mouth.

Sebastian swooped over, straddling the smaller man as the verses continued. His hips ground down against the crisp fabric of a suit, the next breeze of the melody very nearly stuttering as the sinuous outline of a belt careened in return. But still the song was sung, wisps of poem lapping at the shell of Jim’s ear. 

Jim shuddered, the chill of a shiver convulsing through him, pale skin prickling and the coarse strokes of dark hairs standing to an end. Each syllable enveloped him, lulled him back and forth, pulsating through his core in waves of rippling pleasure.

And then, Sebastian fell silent, the billow of his song plummeted to a halt. Jim stared, half-lidded at the man towering upon him - expectant. The great tiger dipped low, contorted himself, and planted a single kiss over the delicately pink flesh of the consulting criminal’s lips.


End file.
